lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Universals: Dorothy Rose's deck
Dorothy Rose's Library consists of the Fire-Element Creatures based off the "Salamangreat" monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh!. The archetype is now called <> and like Nora's <> monsters, her cards constitute an archetype. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Raccoon Fire-Element Starter 30 Power 60 Stamina (Upgrades to <>.) Reincarnation Flame Beast, Jack Jaguar Fire-Element Creature 180 Power 100 Stamina (Upgrades to <>.) If this card is upgraded from <>, you can search your Library for 1 <>. If this card is in your Drop Zone, you can discard 1 <> Creature to specifically call it. You can only use this effect of <> once this turn. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Heatlio Fire-Element Creature 230 Power 200 Stamina Cannot be called, except by upgrading from <>, or if you control another <> that was not called this turn. If this card is called, you can put 1 opponent's Reaction Card to the bottom of their Library. If this card is called while you control another <>, you can make 1 opponent's Creature's Power become equal to the Power of 1 <> that is either underneath <> or equal to the Power of 1 <> in your Drop Zone. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Falco Fire-Element Creature 160 Power 120 Stamina If this card is called, you can specifically call 1 <> Creature from your hand in Save Mode, except <>. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Foxy Fire-Element Creature 100 Power 120 Stamina If this card is called, you can search your Library for 1 <> Creature with 200 or more Power. You can remove this card from your Drop Zone from the game, to add 1 <> Creature from your Drop Zone to your hand, except <>. You can only use this effect of <> once this turn. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Meer Fire-Element Creature 60 Power 80 Stamina You can sacrifice this Creature to specifically call 1 <> Creature from your hand or Library with 200 or less Power, except <>. You can only use this effect of <> once this turn. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Wolvie Fire-Element Creature 170 Power 100 Stamina If this Creature is specifically called, you can search your Library for 1 <> Action Card. You can only use this effect of <> once this turn. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Emerald Eagle Fire-Element Creature 280 Power 200 Stamina Cannot be called, except by controlling 2 or more Fire-Element Creatures, except <>. If this card defeats an opponent's Creature by battle, your opponent loses 2 Life instead of 1. Reincarnation Flame Beast, Violet Chimera Fire-Element Creature 280 Power 200 Stamina Cannot be called, except by controlling 2 or more Fire-Element Creatures, except <>. Once during this turn, you can halve the Power of 1 opponent's Creature, and then this Creature gains that much Power for this turn. Rise of the Reincarnation Flame Beast Action Card Sacrifice 2 <> Creatures, and then specifically call 1 <> from your hand or Library, ignoring its conditions. You can only use this effect of <> once this turn. Reincarnation Flame Beast's Sanctuary Action Card If you upgraded to <> this turn, specifically call 1 <> from your hand or Library, ignoring its conditions. You can only use this effect of <> once this turn. Category:Blog posts